Arthur Pendragon and his Merry Men
by Bentley05
Summary: Arthur and his knights are retreating from Camelot. In the forest they run into someone who may be able to help. Merlin and Robin Hood crossover. Sorry about the title, it was that or Merlin Hood!
1. Chapter 1

I love the BBCs versions of Robin Hood and Merlin, and always thought that a crossover fic would be fantastic, so here is my first sorry attempt at one! The Merlin characters are ones from series three, whilst the Robin Hood ones are from series two, where Guy was still bad and Marion, Will and Alan are still around! Hope it's okay!

* * *

Arthur and his allies retreated into the forest. They were going to need to find a hiding place quickly to re group and form a plan to take back Camelot from Morgana and Morgause.

Arthur took the lead in front of his friends when suddenly he was hoisted up in a net.

"Sire!" Leon lunged forward trying to stop the net before it went to high, but it was no use.

Merlin looked on, unable to use his magic with everyone around.

Up on the verge a man emerged.

"What business have you in the forest? Why has Gisborne sent you?" the man shouted.

Merlin watched as Arthur tried to get to his feet, losing his footing in the net. Under any other circumstances he would have found this highly amusing.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked as dignified as he could, ignoring the mans own questions.

"My name is Robin of Locksley, you may know me as Robin Hood"

"I've never heard of you, and I demand you let me down this instance," Arthur scoffed

"Or?"

"Or my men will tear you to pieces."

Arthurs Knights began advancing on Robin when suddenly a flurry of arrows scattered the nearby trees, barely missing the Knights and stopping them in their tracks.

Suddenly a group of, what to Arthur looked liked petty outlaws, descended out from behind the trees to stand alongside Robin, aiming their arrows at the Knights. Merlin looked around but couldn't find anything he could do with his magic without being caught.

"Let me introduce to you my Merry Men" Robin smirked "Now I shall ask again. Who are you and why has Gisborne sent you?"

Arthur looked defiantly down at Robin and his men, then back at his Knights, silently cursing them for being so useless. At least Lancelot had the sense to protect Gwen, although he didn't need to stand that close to her, he noted.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot and I have no idea who you are talking about! Now let me down!" he replied as authoritively as he could turning his attention back to Robin.

"Prince Arthur of Camelot?" Robin pondered before lining up his arrow and firing.

The Knights were in a state of panic, fearing that Robin's arrow was meant to kill Arthur, but before any of them could react the arrow had sliced through the rope holding the net up, dumping a disgruntled Arthur to the ground.

Arthur sat up on the ground where he landed, trying to untangle himself from the net, but struggling to do so. Looking up at Merlin, who along with the Knights and Gwen were just staring at him, he said

"Well don't just stand there, help me up!"

Merlin jumped into action pulling Arthur free of the net and helping him to his feet, dusting off the dirt on his clothes, Arthur batted his hands away.

Turning around to his knights "You are the most useless…"

"Forgive me Prince Arthur" Robin approached the group, stopping when Arthur spun around brandishing his sword.

"Whoa…I can assure you it was just a misunderstanding" Robin said backing off.

"A misunderstanding?" Arthur mimicked advancing towards Robin

"You hang me up in a net, and then…then you dump me to the ground, and it's just a misunderstanding? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strike you down where you stand?"

Robin remained silent.

"because his men still have arrows pointed at us all." Merlin chipped in. Arthur turned to glare at him "Sire." he added quickly.

Lowering his sword, Arthur turned back to Robin "Fine. Explain yourself and then I shall decide what to do with you."

Robin turned to his men and signalled for them to lower their weapons before explaining to Arthur how he and his men were indeed outlaws and had banded together to help those less fortunate, take from the rich to give to the poor etc. He then went on to explain about Guy of Gisborne who had had it in for him since they had both fallen for Marion and she had chosen Robin.

"Now Gisborne has come here to Camelot and has aligned himself with two powerful sorceresses' and plan to take over England. Naturally we've come here to stop them."

"Well, Robin. There is no need because we," Arthur gestured to his Knights, "are going to stop them."

"Well we've come all this way now…" Robin retorted

"Well, you can go all the way back."

"Perhaps we can work together" Merlin flinched away at the glare both Arthur and Robin sent him.

"I was just saying."

* * *

I'm not sure whether to continue it or not, i'm not sure if there's a big audience for Robin Hood or not anymore x


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited my first chapter, very appreciated! I know i'm not the best writer in the world and really appreciate you guys for giving me a chance, and hopefully i'll get better as i go along! **

**This chapter i try to draw comparisons between the two sets of characters because i feel they are quite similar. Although Merlin is my favourite show out of the two, i have tried not to be to biased.**

**Anyways thanks again for reading, and let me know what you think! x**

* * *

After much argument, mainly between Arthur and Robin, everyone returned to the camp Robin and his men had set up deep in the forest, at least they would safe, and could make plans.

Arthur had agreed to work with Robin, only because the more men there were in the fight for Camelot the merrier, and his gang of delinquents looked as though they knew how to fight. It didn't mean that he had to like Robin though, who would, Arthur thought the man was cocky and obviously thought highly of himself. He would love to wipe that smug look off of his face, and the way he bossed his manservant, Much, around was despicable, Arthur shook his head, the poor boy.

"MERLIN!" Arthur looked around the camp "Where is that idiot."

* * *

Merlin had found himself sent down to the river to clean Arthurs boots and wash out some of his clothes, just because they were in the midst of a battle didn't mean that they couldn't look clean doing it, Arthur had said. Merlin noticed Much was doing Robins washing to and settled next to him.

"How did you become Robins manservant?" Merlin enquired while scrapping at the mud on Arthurs boots.

"Oh, I'm not Robin's manservant anymore."

Merlin looked puzzled by his companion "But you're doing his washing, cleaning his boots…." Merlin trailed off, gesturing to the items like he was an idiot.

"Robin saved my life, it was my duty to repay him, in his opinion the debt is settled, in mine it is not."

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that because Robin saved your life, it was your duty to become his manservant?"

"Yes"

Merlin gawped at Much, dumbfounded. The amount of times he had saved Arthur's life, and yet here he was still slaving away as his manservant, using Much's' theory, Arthur should be his manservant!

"How did you become the Princes manservant?"

"I saved his life, and the King thought it was my duty and honour to become his manservant."

Much chuckled, stopping only when he saw the stoic look on Merlin's face "Oh you're serious."

Much gathered Robins clothes before standing "Well I better get back," he said awkwardly, walking back towards the camp.

Merlin didn't think he liked Much much. What sort of a stupid name was Much anyway, he thought as he resumed cleaning Arthurs boots.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the camp Gwen and Marian were preparing the food.

"You know Arthur once saved me from this giant mole rat creature." Gwen said trying to make idle conversation. Just because their other halves may not see eye to eye, didn't mean that they couldn't get along.

"Oh how sweet. Robin once saved me from marrying Guy of Gisbourne. Which trust me, would have been a far worse fate."

Gwen shifted a bit, turning towards Marian, not liking the patronising tone she had taken.

"Arthur's a master swordsman, he's always winning the mêlées in Camelot."

"Oh that's nice. Robin is an expert archer. He wins the archery competition in Nottingham every year."

"Well Arthur is always saving villagers. Once he saved a whole village from a ruthless man who was stealing all their crops, they had barely no food for themselves."

"Robin saved a village from the Sherriff of Nottingham who was cutting their tongues out one by one." Marian retorted.

"Arthurs a Prince!" Beat that Gwen thought smugly.

Marian deliberated for a moment and forced a smile.

"Well isn't Arthur just perfect." she mumbled, picking up the pot of vegetables and walking over to the fire.

"What was that?" Gwen asked, although she had heard her perfectly.

"Oh…nothing."

Gwen smirked, pleased with her little victory.

* * *

On the other side of the camp, Gwaine and Allan had watched the women's exchange, highly amused.

"More mead Gwaine?" Allan offered the jug across to his companion.

"I think, Allan," Gwaine said taking the jug "you are a man after my own heart."

Clinking their tankards together, they both drank their mead and awaited orders.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad to see that there's still an audience for Robin Hood, although i rewatched series three over the weekend and am so gutted how it all ended! **

**I can't work out who Robin Hood's Lancelot is, i was thinking that he and Will were quite similar because they're both softly spoken and adorable!**

**Also yay for the new picture of the knights on Bradleys twitter, all looking lush! but no Lancelot, possiby he's not in much of series four...if at all! **

* * *

"Now, we simply scale the castle wall, under the cover of night, take out the guards at the top, and we're in."

Arthur looked bemused at Robins so called 'plan'.

"No disrespect Robin, but I have lived in that castle all my life. I know it's layout better than anybody, so if anyone is going to get us in unseen, it's me."

"Oh, and I suppose you have a better plan do you?" Robin squared up to Arthur, silently challenging the Prince.

Arthur was getting frustrated now. They had been arguing about a suitable plan for what had seemed hours. Who did Robin think he is? Coming into his kingdom and trying to take over. Arthur was the crown Prince, if anyone was going to take charge of the attack, it was him.

"Actually I do…."

* * *

Watching anxiously from the other side of camp were Percival and Little John.

"You're really tall." Percival stated, trying to make conversation.

Little John looked over to him, apparently affronted by his comment "Yeah, well so are you."

Percival nodded in agreement, "True."

Then they were back to sitting in silence.

* * *

"What are you doing Will?"

"I'm making weapons."

"Out of wood?"

Will looked up at Elyan, unable to believe the stupidity of his question.

"Looks like it." he sighed "My Dad was a carpenter, he taught me how to make weapons from wood."

"Well my Dad was a blacksmith. He taught me how to forge metal weapons…..real weapons."

Will scowled, he'd let it go this once.

"What happened to your dad?" Will enquired.

"He was killed by Uther."

"I'm sorry."

"What about yours?"

"He was killed by the Sherriff."

"Sorry."

"We're quite similar aren't we?"

Elyan nodded, stepping closer to where Will was working, "Can I help?"

Will smiled handing him a pen knife "Carve as many arrows as you can."

* * *

"Allan, have you got any mead left?"

"Actually no. We've drank it all."

Gwaine looked startled, jumping up "Then why are we sitting around here? We have to do something!"

"That's the spirit Gwaine!" Arthur said, walking by and catching only the last part of the conversation, "We shouldn't just be sitting around waiting. We need to get in there and stop Morgana and save my father!"

"That's not what I…." Arthur had gone before Gwaine had chance to finish and he sunk back onto the log next to Allan.

"Look at it this way," Allan said clapping him on the shoulder, "The quicker we save Camelot, the quicker we can get to a tavern."

Gwaine looked at him blankly for a moment before chasing after Arthur "Arthur! When do we leave…..?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks for reading, reviewing etc. Sorry about the lack of updates, i've been very busy with uni. Here's a little chapter, thanks again for reading! x**

* * *

Arthur had decided that the best way to enter the castle was through the tunnel in the basement that led straight into the dungeons. Of course he knew that it would be well guarded, but he also knew that it was a much better plan than that of Robins.

"I still think my plan is better." huffed Robin,

"Well, lets put it to a vote then shall we?"

Everyone gathered around the camp fire where both Robin and Arthur talked through their plans.

"So all those in favour of Robins plans…"

Much, Little John, Marian and Will all raised their hands.

"Allan?" Robin exclaimed

"What?"

Robin raised his eyebrows in expectation.

"I just think Arthur knows that castle, he knows what he's talking about." Allan justified.

"Are you saying I don't know what I'm talking about?" Robin said, narrowing his eyes.

"I think that's exactly what he's saying." Arthur said triumphantly smirking at Merlin, who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm your leader, I've never let you down." Robin whined.

"Except when we showed up late to my brothers execution." Allan said

"Except for that."

"Or that time you wouldn't swap Gisbourne for Djaq." Will adds,

"And that."

"Or that whole Strong Room situation."

"Yes, thank you Much" Robin says sternly "that's enough."

"Well then" Arthur says, clapping his hands together "it's decided, my plan is the best."

Robin glares at Arthur before turning and walking off, mumbling something about 'pompous princes'. "MUCH!" he shouts without stopping or turning back, before Much scrambles after him.

"Ladies, you two should stay here, gather firewood, make bandages," Arthur says turning to Gwen and Marian while the group disbands, "there will be casualties." He finishes, looking over at Robin and Much.

"Actually, I usually fight." Marian says

"Well not this time." Arthur says categorically before walking away, leaving Marian and Gwen alone.

"I've fought before." Gwen says proudly, "I helped save a whole village from bandits."

"Good for you." Marian patronisingly says "I help fight on a regular basis, they call me the Night Watchman"

"Well aren't you the superhero."

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Gwen innocently smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"Allan!" Gwaine said, grabbing Allan as he walked past, "How long does Mead take to ferment?"

Allan looked down at the mess of honey and water Gwaine had tried mixing together, noticing the mixture covering Gwaines hands, and now his own shirt.

"And I thought I had a problem." he says before walking off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Update soon hopefully! x**


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back in the castle….

Morgana, Morgause and Guy of Gisbourne are sitting in the throne room looking rather smug.

"So Guy, why do you want to help us?" Morgana asks turning to Guy.

"Well, I usually work closely with the Sherriff of Nottingham, trying to take over the throne, but you know, it never really quite works out. I figured I'd spread my wings a little bit, try to take over a different Kingdom. And hey, with two Sorceresses' what could possibly go wrong?"

Morgana glances guiltily at Morgause "Er…yeah."

"What?" Guy questions.

"Well, we have tried to take over Camelot before, a number of times in fact." Morgause explains.

"But it's harder than what people think. There's always someone getting in the way." Morgana adds.

"Tell me about it." Guy nods understandingly. "There's this one guy, Robin, and his bloody group of merry men. Always interfering."

"Oh we have that problem. Prince Arthur and his pesky manservant Merlin. They're constantly meddling in our business." Morgana grimaces at the thought.

"Get this though," Guy adds, "Robin and me have the same father. He's my secret half brother!"

Morgana's mouth drops open, shocked "Shut up! Arthur and I have the same father too. He's my secret half brother!"

"No way! What is it about secret half brothers?"

"I know! They must have a underlying inadequacy problem or something. "

They both chuckle and shake their heads.

"Well at least our plan has finally worked." Morgause says, "We have taken control of Camelot and Arthur and his men have disappeared."

Guy looks uncertain. "You know, in my experience, even when it looks as though we've finally won, something always happens and we end up losing."

Morgana pats Guy on the shoulder "But we've really won this time. Even if Arthur does make an attempt to take back Camelot, he hasn't got enough men to win."

"But…"

"Seriously Guy. You said it yourself, with two mighty Sorceresses' like me and Morgana, what could possibly go wrong?"

"You're right. Of course, you're right. Camelot is ours, and soon we shall take over the whole country!" Guy smirks evilly.

Morgana smirks even eviler, "You really can't beat me at evil smirking. Don't even try."

"Sorry." Guy says, wiping the smirk from his face.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, thank you so much for sticking with the story! Thanks to StoryLover456 for giving me the idea about Leon! If anyone has any other suggestions they want me to include let me know :)**

**I've just set up a twitter account that i'll start using from next week, so if anyone wants to follow me it's /bentley_05 It's in my profile to, i'd be grateful for any followers!**

**This chapter is very loosely based on Episode 13 of season 3. As always any reviews are appreciated! x**

* * *

"Right, so we go through the tunnel, up into the dungeons, save my father and the other knights, and take back Camelot." Arthur enthuses, rather pleased with his plan.

"Someone should take out the warning bell in the tower. I could do that." Lancelot adds.

"Oh Lancelot, you're so brave." Marian says, batting her eyelashes at him, earning her a glare from both Robin and Gwen.

"Although, I don't know the castle layout that well, so need someone to take me there."

Gwen and Marian both lit up as though they were ready to volunteer.

"I could go." Leon suggested.

Arthur shared an awkward glance with Lancelot before turning his attention back to Leon.

"Er, Leon. Look. It's not that I don't trust you….."

Leon looked at Arthur quizzically, raising his eyebrows, silently urging him to continue.

"It's just the last couple of times I sent you out in charge of a quest all my knights ended up dead."

"We were ambushed!" Leon defended.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just I think you should stick by us when we go in there."

"But -"

"I'll go with Lancelot." Merlin interrupted.

"Very well. Merlin and Lancelot take out the warning bell, the rest of us save my father from the dungeons.…..Not you." Arthur said, briefly turning his attention to the girls, who had looked optimistic by his words. "We'll leave at nightfall."

* * *

"What are you planning Merlin?" Lancelot asked, finding Merlin by himself, collecting firewood.

"You know, the usual."

Lancelot nodded. "You're going to secretly use your magic, save the King, Arthur and the whole of Camelot, and get no recognition for it."

Merlin thought for a moment, "Yep, the usual."

Lancelot smiled, "I admire you Merlin, you are the bravest of us all, and nobody even knows it."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a good guy."

"That's why you're my best friend Merlin." Lancelot said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Did I just hear you say Merlin is your best friend?" Both Merlin and Lancelot turned to see Gwaine approaching. "Because I think you'll find that I'M Merlin's best friend. Right Merlin?" he asked throwing a protective arm around Merlin's shoulders.

Lancelot chuckled, "I think you've been drinking to much mead Gwaine."

"I wish." Gwaine sighed.

"I'M obviously Merlin's best friend. Right Merlin?" Lancelot said as both he and Gwaine turned to look at Merlin expectantly.

"Er…I think I hear Arthur calling. I'll see you guys later." he said before rushing off.

"MERLIN!" They both called after him, but he'd already disappeared back into camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**As always thanks for reading, adding to favourites, tracking and/or reviewing, much appreciated!**

* * *

"It's obviously me that's Merlin's best friend. He always comes looking for me when he's in trouble." Gwaine said to Lancelot. It was dusk and they were trudging through the forest towards the castle, slightly lagging behind the others.

"He always sends for me too." Lancelot says matter of factly.

"He sticks up for me when Arthur tries sending me away."

"Ditto."

Gwaine stopped in his tracks, taking a sharp intake of breath, causing Lancelot to stop and turn back to him. "What?"

"Is Merlin using us?"

"What are you talking about Gwaine?" Lancelot said turning to carry on walking.

Gwaine jogged to catch up to his side.

"Well, it seems to me he's leading us both on! He's saying the same things to you as he is to me!"

Lancelot sighed, "Look Gwaine, if it bothers you that much, we'll say you're his best friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You're around a lot more than me, and he trusts us both with his secret….."

"Yes well I am here a lot -" Gwaine stopped again, "hang on, what secret?"

Lancelot smirked and kept walking, "Oh… has he not told you?"

* * *

"So Arthur, tell me again, what are we going to when we've rescued your father?" Robin asked, as he strolled with Arthur at the front of the group.

"How many times? We're going to take back Camelot!"

"Yes, yes I know that. But HOW exactly?"

Arthur remained silent.

"Arthur?"

Still silence.

"Arthur?….Arthur?….Arth-"

"Shut up! We shall cross that bridge when we get to it!" Arthur huffed before walking off ahead.

"We're all going to die." Robin said matter of factly to Much.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at camp.

"So Gwen. Tell me about Lancelot." Marian asked, sitting and watching as Gwen stoked the fire.

"What do you want to know?"

"Has he got a girlfriend?"

Gwen paused, and thought carefully about her answer, "Why do you want to know? I thought you were with Robin?"

"Oh I am, but just between us girls, I like to keep my options open."

"Oh well," Now Gwen knew she had to tread carefully here. Sure she had chosen Arthur but she still felt a pang of jealously when she thought of Lancelot with someone else. "I don't think you're his type actually."

Marian eyes grew wide in shock. "Erm… I'm everybody's type. Back home in Nottingham all the men seem to fall in love with me."

"Well you're not in Nottingham anymore. And besides, Lancelot is …." She paused, hardly believing she was going to say this, "…gay."

"No way!"

"Yep it's true." Gods forgive her lying, she thought. "In fact, you know Percival?"

"The tall guy with the big muscles?"

"That's the one. He's Lancelot's partner. If you know what I mean." Gwen said, pleased to be throwing Marian off of the scent.

"Oh…..well….Actually thinking about it, there was something different about him. He did seem awfully close to that Merlin boy."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, all the whispering and looks. It makes sense now."

"It does?"

"Yes. Thanks for telling me Gwen." Marian said before walking off towards her bed roll.

Gwen stood thinking 'There was no way that Lancelot was ga


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait for an update! I have been uber busy with uni/boyfriend and my writing got pushed to the side (for over a whole year!). Good news is, that I have finished uni for the summer, my boyfriend is going away for a month and I feel inspired to write again!**

**So an update for both my stories is imminent! Keep your eyes peeled guys!**

**Love xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow I am a bad writer! So sorry to everyone who has been following my story. Unfortunately I can't give you much in this update, but I will be working on both my stories in the next few weeks :)**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle….

Guy of Gisbourne and Morgana are reminiscing about the many deaths that they've had a hand in.

"So Alan was like 'Oh no please, don't kill my brother'. And I was like. 'Err yeah I will.' So I did."

"Oh Guy, you're so evil. It reminds me of a fun story. I'd taken Gwen hostage and locked her in a tower."

"Awesome." Guy interrupted.

"No, no wait, there's more. So, I had her in this tower, and obviously I KNEW that Arthur would send his knights for her…" Morgana smirked.

"Obviously. They always do." Guy chuckled, shaking his head.

Morgana glared at Guy, getting annoyed by his interrupting.

"So I set all these AMAZING traps. Darts, poisoned swords, the works. And who should meet his gruesome end?!"

Guy shrugged.

"…her brother!"

"Wow."

"That's not the best part. Then I let those loser knights 'rescue' Gwen, but only because I'd enchanted her! She went back to Camelot as my spy!"

"You're kidding?! A little after Alan's brother met his untimely demise, I bribed him and he worked as a spy for me!"

Morgana looked at Guy, rather amused. "We are so alike."

"I Know." Gwaine smirked at her, "Do you think, when this is all over, we could maybe…"

"Not a chance." Morgana cut him off. "Not a Chance."


End file.
